


Crush

by DreamerFae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot Kaneki Ken, Out of Character, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerFae/pseuds/DreamerFae
Summary: Touka and Kaneki meet an old-crush of Kaneki's.





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on post-Aogiri Kaneki and Touka, where Kaneki decides to return to Kamii University to finish his studies and Touka makes it into the same school as him.

"I know I've been here before but...this place still is huge..." Touka mumbled as they walked past the numerous buildings in Kamii University.

"It'll seem small after some time. If I'm not wrong, you got into Pharmaceutical Sciences right, Touka-chan? That's amazing. It's extremely hard to get into that course." Kaneki pointed out.

Touka had just received her posting results and was elated that she managed to enter Kamii. Getting into her first choice is great and all, but the main source of her happiness was being able to go to the same school as Kaneki. Not that her pride would allow her to tell him anyway. She has had a crush on him since the time with Hinami and fell deeper in love with him after he returned from Aogiri. He had white hair now and the aura around him is completely different from the past, being calm and collected.

With what happened, she did not expect him to return to school but he did, stating that it was one of his wishes to finish university. Today, Kaneki suggested to bring her on a tour in the university to get her more accustomed to studying there.

"Is that so? Wait—are you being sarcastic? You thought I wouldn't get in, right?!" Touka exclaimed as she pulled on his ear.

He yelled out in pain. "That's not what I meant! I was being sincere—OW!"

She huffed and released his ear. Grinning to herself, she merely wanted to have contact with him and squeezed her hands into fists in victory.

"Ah hey!!!! Kaneki!!! Touka-chan!!!"

They heard someone call out to them and turned to their left. Hide was waving at them with a big grin on his face and an unfamiliar girl—to Touka—stood beside him. Kaneki recognized the girl. It was Haruna, his first crush. In the past, Haruna called him a lame person for being a bookworm when he confessed. Ever since then, he stopped liking her and moved on to Rize. Well, you guys know what happened next.

The four walked towards each other and met in the middle. "Yo, Kaneki! Having a date with Touka-chan, eh?!"

The two ghouls blushed. "We're not—"

"Sure you guys aren't. Oh, where are my manners? This is Koiwai Haruna-chan. Kaneki, she says she needs to talk to you in private."

Why would the girl who horribly rejected him want to talk to him now after so long? He wondered as Haruna fidgeted in her place, while Touka had an extremely bad feeling about this.

What's with this girl? Touka thought as she scanned Haruna's appearance. She was wearing a V-necked shirt that showed off her ample assets and high-waisted shorts that exposed her bottom. It was as if she wore that to attract males. On top of that, she couldn't stop moving, pushing her long brown hair behind her ears and squeezing her arms together to show off more of her breasts.

"Now? I'm actually showing Touka-chan around campus now. Can we talk later?"

The violet-haired female glanced at Kaneki, who had his hand on his chin. It seemed he didn't want to talk to this Haruna and Touka smirked for being chosen over the girl.

"I can show Touka-chan around for you. You guys should have a good chat!" Hide grabbed Touka's arm and started to drag her away.

"Hey!" She shouted as she struggled to pull away from his grip.

Hide shushed her and whispered, "Let them have a chat, Touka-chan. They weren't on very good terms when they parted. Besides, you can trust Kaneki."

Whilst she was being pulled further away from them, Touka frowned when Haruna placed a hand on Kaneki's arm and smiled up at him. Kaneki looked at Touka with a sad and guilty expression on his face, as if saying he was sorry for all of this.

\--

Hide pulled Touka behind a bush and they squatted down beside each other. Touka knew where this was going but asked anyway. "What are we doing?"

"Eavesdropping. I know you like Kaneki so I'm sure you want to know what they're gonna talk about, right? Hide winked. She groaned. This man was too perceptive. She doesn't remember ever being too obvious with her feelings and yet he could tell that she liked the half-ghoul.

"When this is over, I'll let you confess to him." Hide gave a thumbs-up, to which her face flushed and slapped his hand down.

"Quiet! They're starting!" The blonde haired male whispered.

\--

Kaneki sighed. He could hear their voices, but could not make out what they were saying. Despite that, he's aware of what they were up to. "So what did you need to talk about, Koiwai-san?" He gave the fakest smile Touka have ever seen and she stifled her laughter.

Haruna twirled her hair with her fingers. "You can call me by my first name since we're not strangers." She said it in a very sweet voice that sickened both Kaneki and Touka to the core.

"Can we get to the point please?" He sighed. He just wanted to quickly go back to Touka. Aside from the fact that he liked her, he did promise her a tour after all.

"Okay. Remember that time you confessed and I rejected you? I take it back. Let's go out."

He knew it. She was one of those girls who wouldn't give a damn if someone was ugly but would do anything if the guy was handsome. Not that Kaneki thought that he was handsome now, but Hide kept on saying he was after his hair had grown a bit and he became more muscular. Girls have been staring at him non-stop ever since he returned to school and he honestly couldn't have felt more uncomfortable than that. Until now.

"I'm sorry. I like someone else." He answered.

Touka's heart stopped when she heard that. Yes, she liked him but she didn't know how he felt about her. Was she just a schoolmate, a junior or a co-worker? Was the girl he liked someone she knew? Or—She was interrupted in her thoughts when Hide elbowed her. "Calm down. You're thinking too much. Continue listening."

It was as if a switch had been flipped. Haruna gasped and clicked her tongue. Her eyes turned hard and she frowned. "Are you telling me you don't want to date a pretty girl like me? I'll have you know that so many guys are lining up to date me and you're not the only one. Don't be so arrogant just because you're a little more handsome!"

The violet-haired female has never felt so angry in her life that she wanted to punch Haruna so hard that she'll land in the hospital. How dare she insult Kaneki like that?!

But Kaneki knew Haruna's personality and smiled. He can be nice but he doesn't like people crossing his limits. "I wouldn't want to date a girl like you either. Someone who treats people like they are trash. I prefer a girl more down-to-earth and prettier than you."

Haruna looked like she was about to explode, with her face so red and an enraged expression on her face. "What girl is prettier than me?!"

To answer her question, Kaneki walked over to Touka and pulled her to stand by her wrist. "She is. A thousand times prettier than you. She has a great personality too, unlike yours."

Touka blushed.

"Y-You'll regret not choosing me!" With that, Haruna turned and stomped away.

"K-Kaneki, are you okay with that? I mean, she's going away—" The male kissed her on the lips, taking her breath away. He pulled away hesitantly and stared into her eyes. "I like you."

Averting his gaze, she stuttered, "I-I like you too, Kaneki..."

He took her hands in his. "Will you go out with me, Touka-chan?"

She nodded, face flushed.

"WOOOOO! KANEKI, YOU'RE THE MAN!" Hide cheered and clapped his hands.

The two looked down at him. "Hide, you're still there?"

Hide pouted. "You guys are horrible! This is what I get for trying to get you guys together?"

"I was planning to confess before you meddled." Kaneki's frown turned into a smile. "But thank you."

The blonde haired male grinned. "Well then, I'll leave you guys alone."

\--

Once they were all alone, Kaneki realized that he had been holding Touka in his arms for quite some time and released her with an apology. She fiddled with her fingers while he scratched his nape, unsure of what to do now. Looking up at him, she cupped his cheeks and pressed her lips to his. His mind went ASDFGHJKLTOUKAISKISSINGMEZXCVBNM until he calmed himself down, arms wrapping around her waist.

They separated and gazed into each other's eyes. Kaneki was the first to break the silence. "So... do you still want to continue our tour?"

She shook her head and grinned. "Let's go on a date now."

The ends of his lips turned up into a smile as he tried to contain his excitement. His first date with Touka! "O-Okay!"

-EXTRA-

"Hey, were you serious when you said I was pretty?" Touka asked, smiling.

Pink formed on his cheeks. "I have always thought that you were pretty since that night at the church."

This time, it was Touka's turn to blush. "Bakaneki."


End file.
